The Art of Seduction
by Raziel the Selkie
Summary: Misa's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. She knows the whispered gossip about her, the way people don't treat her seriously. They say models don't have a brain in their head, but Misa doesn't care what they say.


Misa's not as stupid as everyone thinks she is. She knows the whispered gossip about her, the way people don't treat her seriously. They say models don't have a brain in their head, but Misa doesn't care what they say. She'll continue to smile through the criticism and gracefully turn aside insults with her trademark optimism, because that's how people want to see her.

For some reason, Ryuuzaki knows. He stares at her with those dark, dark eyes of his, and Misa doesn't like it one bit. She hates how he appears so oblivious at one moment, then gives a secret knowing smile the next. It makes her feel exposed, especially with those perverted eyes furtively glanced at her direction. No, Misa doesn't like the perverted detective, with his Cheshire smiles and goggled eyes and unkempt hair.

She can't even imagine those filthy hands touching her, slender fingers probing, bitten nails raking across her back. When he swipes his tongue across his chapped lips as he's working, Misa thinks of that tongue lapping and curling inside her, a place where he has no right to taste, she shudders and unconsciously crosses her legs. Every time she crosses his legs, he always has to stare at her, black eyes unfathomable. Misa would then uncross her legs, feeling foolish, as though Ryuuzaki could read her disgusting thoughts.

Then curiosity overcame her. Could Ryuuzaki possibly be seduced? Light, as much as she adored him, didn't show any inclination of sexual interest toward her whatsoever. No matter what Misa did, Light refused to give in to 'baser desires'. However, Ryuuzaki seemed to exhibit a faint display of interest in her. He always stared at her with his disconcertingly infantile expression, thumb against his lip. Even though he was disgusting and perverted, would he be able to satisfy her? To worship her, pleasure her, and respond to her every whim? Somehow, thinking of this, of being loved, of being in control, was a seductive notion for her.

Wouldn't it be lovely if Ryuuzaki, repulsive as he was, would fall for her seduction and she could coax information out of him? She could be useful, she could help Light-kun. Misa may not remember Ryuuzaki's name, but she has other methods to help him. Even if it meant sleeping with that disgusting man, Misa would do anything for her Light-kun. She decided to test the boundaries by smiling brightly toward him. Ryuuzaki stared back at her, lollipop dangling in his mouth, when Misa said. "Can Misa have that lollipop? The red kind are her favorite."

The detective obliged, handing over his lollipop. Misa suctioned her lips over the red bulb. She watched his movements and expression carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. Ryuuzaki still stared at her with those bulging eyes of his, outlined by black lines that made them more pronounced, nibbling his thumb. Misa uncurled her lips from the lollipop, forming a seductive pout. She noticed his breathing became heavier, and he continued staring, staring with widened eyes, and she knew she won this little game with Ryuuzaki.

It was all too easy, easier than she thought it would be. From his reaction, she knew he had wanted this for a very long time. It wasn't until this moment, though, that everything fell into place, that her suspicions were finally confirmed. His hands felt disgusting against her skin, and his tongue relentlessly tasted her. It felt as disgusting as she imagined it would. Yet Ryuuzaki doesn't know this. He doesn't know that she hated him, hated his fingers and tongue that violated her, but most importantly, he didn't know that he lost. She snared Ryuuzaki in her web of seduction, and she reveled having him pleasure her in the most demeaning way, lapping her, the taste of her on his tongue. Ryuuzaki lost, and she would prolong this pleasure as long as she can.


End file.
